Al morir el alba
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. El momento ha llegado. Los esponsales se realizarán, todo está preparado, todo parece perfecto… y entonces entendemos que las buenas noticias no siempre llegan como uno las espera…
1. Chapter 1

**Al morir el alba**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Velarde / Angie Jb**

 **2010, editado 2015**

* * *

" _ **Me duele amarte, sabiendo que ya te perdí…**_

 _ **Que solo quedará la lluvia mojando mi llanto, y me hablará de ti…"**_ _ **1**_

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 en punto. Su mano surgió torpemente entre las sábanas tanteando en la oscuridad, hasta encontrar al estridente aparato sobre el buró y callar su obstinado repiqueteo de un enérgico manotazo. Después de ese incómodo despertar, su sonrisa se asomó apenas dibujada en su rostro. El día de su boda. El día al fin a la puerta. El vacío en el estómago le recordó que le había costado dormir presa de los nervios, la expectación. Cerró los ojos y pudo imaginarse a sí mismo recorriendo los pasillos que lo separaban del cuarto de Candy ubicado en la otra ala de la Mansión de Lakewood, demasiado cerca de las habitaciones de la tía Elroy. Mentalmente pasó de largo frente a la puerta de su tía, y entró a la habitación de su novia para verla dormir con su cabello disperso y las sombras cobijando su sueño. " _ **Casados**_ " pensó saboreando lo que significaba, mientras se estiraba en la cama. Y rompió a reír.

 _ **\- Ahora te ríes solo tío… ¿Vas a alegar locura a tu favor?**_ – preguntó tras la puerta Archie en tono socarrón.

 _ **\- ¡Claro que sí!**_ – contestó en un grito Albert, tendido de espaldas y con los brazos recogidos tras la cabeza… - … _ **loco y feliz**_ … - dijo al fin para sí mismo en un suspiro profundo.

De buena gana se hubiera escabullido a la habitación de Candy, tan solo para verla despertar. Solía hacerlo cuando en aquellos lejanos días, compartían el departamento. Se tomaba su tiempo para mirarla a su antojo minutos antes del alba, cuando todavía estaba profundamente dormida… Ahora anhelaba verla despertar acurrucada entre sus brazos, en ese somnoliento, cotidiano e íntimo momento de susurros y caricias matutino que pertenece solamente a la pareja. En pocas horas arribaría a él vestida de blanco, y entonces no se privaría de su despertar en ningún otro amanecer.

En el alfeizar de la enorme ventana, un suave ruido llamó su atención. Una avecilla posada en una esquina, se acurrucaba para recibir la mañana. Albert aguzó la vista. Si, era un ruiseñor; su canto sería un excelente presagio para enmarcar el día que llegaba. El ave esponjó su plumaje, se acicaló con el pico e instantes después partió volando sin cantar una nota. Albert suspiró encogiéndose de hombros un poco desilusionado por la escasa cooperación del ave.

Después de una ducha rápida, bajó a toda prisa a tomar el desayuno junto con Archie. La tía Elroy y Candy lo harían en sus habitaciones.

 _ **\- Vamos William, el tiempo apremia y un hombre que se respete nunca llegaría tarde a su propia boda… -**_ aseveró George con una mirada paternal, mientras se instalaba junto a él para acompañarlo en el desayuno.

Usualmente, Albert tomaba un desayuno frugal antes de irse a trabajar. Una taza de café, acompañada en ocasiones por un plato de fruta de temporada y nada más. Pero ahora, George y Archie miraban asombrados y sonrientes a Albert mientras devoraba un exquisito platillo de querelles de pescado blanco con salsa de queso fundido, acompañado por una ensalada de frutas exóticas, jugo de ciruela y pan de ajo recién horneado. Y para completar una generosa porción "del exquisito postre del chef" la natilla de ricotta con zarzamora.

La mañana transcurrió con una parsimonia inaudita, pero justo una hora antes de la ceremonia los minutos parecieron precipitarse cómo si éstos fueran conscientes del inminente compromiso que se avecinaba.

A la hora prevista, Archie y Albert se encontraban en sus puestos esperando el momento de aparecer en escena. Ambos jóvenes lucían impecables. El fino jacket italiano en diferentes tonos de gris les sentaba a la perfección. El novio se ajustaba una y otra y otra vez los guantes de seda gris, mientras su sobrino lo veía con una media risa burlona pintada en el rostro. Bajando un poco la mirada, le dijo en un susurro que intentó ser retador, pero terminó en una risa no contenida.

 _ **\- Albert… terminarás rompiendo las costuras de los guantes ¿podrías dejarlos en paz de una buena vez?...**_

Albert sonrió y mirándolo fijamente contestó

 _ **\- Te cobraré con creces todas y cada una de tus bromas en el momento oportuno… ¡y seré implacable Archibald Cornwell!...**_

 _ **\- No importa, llegado el momento pensaré en dónde esconderme de tú venganza… ahora, no desaprovecharé esta excelente oportunidad**_ …- le replicó Archie con una carcajada y luego añadió en un tono autoritario _ **\- ¡basta ya hombre!... ¡tendré que prestarte mis guantes!**_

 _ **\- Ni hablar… tus manos son muy pequeñas sobrino –**_ respondió Albert sonriendo.

Tres golpes discretos en la puerta callaron todo comentario. George apareció pulcro y sumamente elegante, con un traje sastre negro de etiqueta.

 _ **\- William, Archie… el momento ha llegado**_

Albert asintió tratando de serenarse. Estiró un poco su cuello, sacudió ambos brazos a sus costados y agitó sus dedos dentro de los benditos guantes como si estuviera a punto de interpretar un solo de piano. Archie y George sonrieron a espaldas de Albert, cuando éste por fin terminó todo su ritual relajante y abandonó la habitación.

La ceremonia sería en el jardín de la mansión, frente al portal de las rosas de Anthony. La recepción en el salón contiguo duraría toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche. Cada columna y ventanal de la vieja construcción de diseño clásico, cada rincón de los magníficos jardines resplandecía como nunca antes. Pequeños y discretos detalles bullían por el salón, la terraza y cada lugar en dónde se celebrarían las nupcias.

El ajetreo previo fue tal que casi no había visto a Candy, pero había valido la pena. Su esfuerzo mereció incluso el reconocimiento inesperado de la tía abuela Elroy. Las rosas coronaron ese magnífico día. La decoración sobria, sencilla y elegante, con el toque alegre de las flores silvestres en tonos amarillos y rosados, aportaban un contraste perfecto sobre el prado verde, camino al portal.

Contrario a la petición de la tía Elroy quién deseaba una boda fastuosa en Chicago, la pareja había perseverado en su intención de celebrarla en una ceremonia íntima y familiar en Lakewood. Tan íntima como pudiera considerarse al albergar a 100 invitados. No hubo mucho que hablar al respecto aunque por lo menos había 500 invitados que la tía Elroy podía señalar como "indispensables".

Albert y Archie llegaron al portal de rosas de Anthony por un pasillo lateral, levantando una ola de murmullos de aprobación entre la concurrencia, especialmente entre las señoritas que se enderezaron en sus sillas, sonriendo al tiempo que los jóvenes aparecieron. La tía Elroy en la primera fila, asintió complaciente, mostrando una evidente sonrisa de aprobación. Las voces y cuchicheos se interrumpieron, cuando el cuarteto de cuerdas ubicado a un costado bajo una pequeña y blanquísima terraza techada, empezó a interpretar la marcha nupcial de _Mozart_.

Hacia el final del corredor entre las sillas y los altos floreros saturados de flores blancas de diferentes tamaños, predominaban las rosas creadas por Anthony. Las rosas de Anthony. Albert suspiró profundamente. Su presencia flotaba en el ambiente al igual que el perfume de los rosedales. Se sentía tan cercano…

Bajo la sombra de los árboles al borde del camino hacia el portal, aparecieron Annie y Paty. Avanzaban lentamente con la cabeza en alto y la sonrisa nerviosa propia del momento. Se veían espléndidas en sus vestidos vaporosos color marfil fungiendo como damas de honor para la novia. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Albert, las chicas se instalaron unos pasos al costado de Archie quien tuvo tiempo suficiente para admirar a su novia en el trayecto.

Las cuerdas callaron. Un solo de gaita, interpretado con profundo sentimiento por un hombre ya mayor, anunció con una lánguida y enternecedora melodía la entrada de la novia. La visión de la esbelta figura al final del pasillo atrajo la atención total de Albert, grabando cada detalle de esa imagen a profundidad en su memoria; el viento jugueteando con algunos rizos de su cabello, el contraste de su ceñido y precioso traje blanco de seda contra el verde intenso del prado, el ritmo natural de sus caderas y su caminar pausado,… el estremecimiento en su piel y la necesidad por sentirla de una vez junto a él.

Ella caminaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una amplia y fresca sonrisa, atraída a él, gravitando en torno a él…, era un sueño envuelto en metros y metros de tul, seda y encaje. Solo ella y ninguna otra mujer había entrado y permanecido ineludiblemente en su ser desde que la conoció. Y ahora hela ahí, besando el aire a su paso con la sonrisa de sus labios tiernos, con su respiración agitada y su mirada traviesa. Su cabello otrora rebelde, lucía sereno y dócil aún llevándolo suelto. La pequeña tiara de flores y perlas era todo el adorno bajo el velo transparente. El verde profundo de sus ojos brillantes taladraba el alma de Albert con suave insistencia.

Frente a frente, Albert tomó con firmeza las pequeñas manos enguantadas de Candy, cobijándolas con las suyas y las acarició despacio deteniéndose en el tiempo, olvidándose de todo lo que había alrededor. 

_**\- ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE NEIL LEEGAN!**_

La voz estridente se escuchó en una furiosa explosión. Detrás del sorprendido clérigo que estaba por empezar la ceremonia, la sombra funesta de Neil, apareció con expresión descompuesta, los ojos rasos de lágrimas y un arma de fuego en su mano temblorosa.

La mirada fulminante de Neil atravesó directamente los ojos aterrorizados de Candy. George y el mayordomo, se acercaron a él rápidamente por un flanco. Archie atrajo a Annie y a Paty hacia su espalda para que pudieran correr alejándose de ahí, y luego sin dejar de ver a Neil, se aproximó cercándolo desde el otro extremo. Albert, instintivamente se posicionó frente a Candy protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y sin decir nada encaró a Neil que en su desesperación no se daba por aludido de nada, con un solo objetivo en mente. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darle alcance, Neil levantó el brazo apuntó su arma hacia la pareja y disparó, al tiempo que Tom y uno de los meseros se abalanzaban sobre él tumbándolo sobre el césped. El ruido de fondo de los gritos de angustia y las sillas cayendo en desorden en medio de la estrepitosa huída de los asistentes llenaron el lugar, como si se tratara de algo lejano y totalmente irreal…

En el último instante, Candy cargó todo su peso sobre Albert haciéndolo perder el equilibrio e irse de bruces hacia delante. La blancura inmaculada de su vestido se oscureció progresivamente en un tono rojo intenso mientras la chica caía sobre sus rodillas, terriblemente pálida.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. En medio del terror y el desvanecimiento que iban ganando su mente y su cuerpo, alcanzó a reconocer la fatal gravedad de la herida de la que bullía su propia sangre cálida y abundantemente, sin freno… gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando Albert la acunó contra su pecho… se marchaba demasiado rápido… ¡lo extrañaría tanto!... Con su último halito de aliento, atinó a musitar dos palabras al oído de su incrédulo novio…

\- … _ **Te amo…**_

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, un lamento brotó desgarrador de la garganta de Albert…

 _ **\- ¡NOOOO!**_

 _ **Continúa...**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Este es mi noveno minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Al morir el alba", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Me duele amarte" (1) de Reik. Las referencias culinarias corresponden a una página que no puedo compartir en el fanfiction ¡pero si quieren se las paso por otro medio! :D El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia. Los personajes no son míos, son de Mizuqui por siempre jamás... ¿y qué más?... ¡Ah sí! Este fic, se presentó originalmente en la Guerra Florida 2010, y ahora en junio 2015 lo estoy editando. Es el primer fic más o menos largo que hice... ¡Ya!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Angie Jb/ Angie Velarde**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al morir el alba**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Velarde / Angie Jb**

 **2010, editado 2015**

 **PARTE 2**

* * *

" _ **ME DUELE MÁS IMAGINAR, QUE TÚ TE VAS Y DEJÁRAS,**_

 _ **DETRÁS DE TI, TU AUSENCIA EN MIS BRAZOS…**_

 _ **ME DUELE TANTO SOSPECHAR, QUE NI TU SOMBRA VOLVERÁ,**_

 _ **PARA CUIDAR MI ALMA EN PEDAZOS"**_ _ **1**_ _ ****_

* * *

Albert despertó en un grito sofocado empapado de sudor, su corazón palpitando angustiado y su boca seca de espanto. Sentado en la oscuridad tardó unos segundos en comprender que se trataba de una espantosa pesadilla, tan tremendamente vívida que aún no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos…

El despertador empezó a repicar. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana en punto. Echó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano… ¡qué perversa y mezquina pesadilla!... todo había sido tan crudo que incluso sentía el sabor de la sangre de Candy en sus labios. Inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló poco a poco. No era un niño para huir a la cama de sus padres buscando refugio de los fantasmas nocturnos y de sus desvaríos. Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta lo volvieron a la realidad…

 _ **\- ¿Te volviste loco por fin?**_ – preguntó Archie abriendo la puerta, un tanto preocupado.

 _ **\- ¿**_ _ **Cómo?… ¿Cómo dices?**_ – contestó Albert intrigado por la pregunta de Archie.

 _ **\- Escuché un grito Albert… ¿te encuentras bien?**_

 _ **\- Si… Si Archie, creo que si… en un momento estoy contigo…**_

No muy convencido Archie se retiró. Albert se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sus pies agradecieron el suave contacto de la alfombra mullida. El sol empezaba a asomarse y las sombras tornasoles aparecieron en su dormitorio. Era un día precioso y ninguna estúpida pesadilla le impediría disfrutarlo al máximo. Se incorporó y se dirigió a tomar una ducha para despejar su cabeza y eliminar esas imágenes de su mente.

Justo al cerrar la puerta del baño tras de sí, un ruiseñor se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana acicalando sus plumas con calma antes de emprender el vuelo en total silencio, al calor de los primeros rayos del sol.

Aún era temprano y podía gozar de un desayuno sin presiones. Un poco más tranquilo y de mejor humor, descendió las escaleras con pasos vigorosos hasta llegar al umbral del comedor de la casa, en dónde ya lo esperaba George señalando su reloj en un gesto cariñoso de censura.

 _ **\- Vamos William, el tiempo vuela y un caballero respetable no llegaría tarde a su propia boda…**_

Albert permaneció parado frente a él en silencio, con expresión incrédula. ¿Sería esto lo que llamaban ahora un " _deja vu_ "? Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y sintió frío. Su mirada denotaba una profunda confusión, más claramente, preocupación.

 _ **\- ¿Te sucede algo…? –**_ la voz de George se tornó seria

 _ **\- No… no sé…, deben ser los nervios,… creo que finalmente debo aceptarlo…**_

 _ **\- ¡Esto si que es nuevo!... Tranquilo ¿Qué puede pasar precisamente el día de tu boda?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué puede pasar…? Si George… es ridículo… ¡tienes razón! –**_ Albert sonrió tratando de minimizar la ansiedad que no se cedía. En un tono que intentó ser más jovial preguntó - _**¿Cuál es el menú para el día de hoy? ¡Tengo bastante apetito!**_

 _ **\- Señor Andrew, tenemos para empezar una de las especialidades del chef, los riquísimos querelles de pescado blanco, jugo de toronja o ciruela a elegir, además de las natillas de zarzamora y**_ _ **…**_

Albert se había puesto de pie de repente, provocando que la silla en la que estaba sentado callera hacia atrás y golpeara sordamente el suelo. Su rostro mostraba miedo y su mano empezó a temblar… un momento después, cerró con fuerza el puño y luego añadió rápidamente.

 _ **\- Gracias Kate, todo se escucha realmente delicioso, pero tendrá que esperar… debo revisar un asunto urgente con George… ya.**_

Sin hacer ningún comentario adicional, George se puso en pie inmediatamente, siguiendo a Albert al despacho. Archie atónito, no atinaba a decir nada. Una vez dentro del despacho George cerró la puerta, esperando con cierta impaciencia la explicación de Albert a su extraño comportamiento en el comedor.

 _ **\- No creo que haya una manera más simple de hablarte de esto George, así que iré al punto…**_

Albert parado frente a George, subió sus manos a la cintura y después de mirar sus pies con atención, dirigió su mirada por fin a George.

 _ **\- Tuve una pesadilla, ¡una necia pesadilla que me está persiguiendo desde que desperté!... No son las mismas palabras, pero es la misma intención, la misma sensación… Archie, tú, ¡inclusive Kate con el menú! todo tan terriblemente parecido a lo que soñé… y en mi sueño, Candy es asesinada por Neil Legan con un arma de fuego frente al altar…**_

Albert dijo esto último con un temblor visible en su mandíbula y una turbación terrible en su mirada azul. George lo conocía de sobra y sin menospreciar la preocupación del joven, dijo con seriedad:

 _ **\- Sugiero que tomemos medidas inmediatas…**_

 _ **\- ¡Gracias George!...-**_ contestó Albert aliviado. En el fondo temía que lo tachara de lunático _ **\- Justamente… debes apostar hombres de seguridad de toda tu confianza para que se mezclen entre los invitados, poniendo suma atención en Neil…**_

 _ **\- Mejor aún, sugiero que interceptemos discretamente a Neil antes de llegar a la ceremonia,…**_

 _ **\- Si, eso también. Has todo lo que consideres necesario… ¡me importa un rábano si es con decoro o a patadas!... ¡tenemos que reducir esta pesadilla a una locura momentánea producto de mis nervios!**_

 _ **\- Tranquilízate William. Nada ocurrirá. Te lo puedo asegurar.**_

 _ **\- Eso espero George,… Necesito hablar con alguien más ahora…**_

 _ **\- Me retiro entonces.**_

Inmediatamente después Albert se dirigió al ala oeste de la mansión donde se habían trasladado Candy y la tía abuela desde el anuncio de su compromiso. En una hora habría demasiada gente para poder hablar con soltura del asunto, ya que Annie y Paty habían planeado terminar de arreglarse y vestirse en la mansión para ayudar a la novia con su ajuar. Albert caminaba con rapidez. Tenía que hablar con la tía Elroy. A Candy no podía decirle nada en absoluto, ¡ni pensarlo! Con uno de los dos novios torturándose era más que suficiente. Esperaba no toparse con la chica, cuando de pronto le cerró el paso la tía Elroy llamándole la atención

 _ **\- ¡William!, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí ahora?... apenas tienes tiempo para prepararte…**_

Albert tomó del antebrazo a la tía abuela y poniendo su índice sobre los labios, consiguió que guardara silencio. Luego la atrajo hacia la propia habitación de la señora y cerró la puerta.

 _ **\- William ¿qué clase de broma es esta?**_ – protestó la tía Elroy en voz baja

 _ **\- Tía, escúcheme. Tengo razones para creer que puede ocurrir hoy un atentado contra la vida de Candy. No hay pruebas contundentes, pero no puedo explicarle más por ahora…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿De dónde sacas semejante barbaridad muchacho?!... ¡Estás trastornado!...**_ – la tía Elroy elevó la voz con indignación, pero Albert volvió a insistirle con señas que bajara la voz. La mujer cuchicheó con angustia – _**¡Espero que tengas una explicación convincente para todo esto William!**_

 _ **\- No la tengo tía,…**_

 _ **\- ¿No la tienes?... ¡Y te das el lujo de deambular por la mansión asustando ancianas!... ¡Hijo por favor!...**_

 _ **\- Debe confiar en mí tía…**_

Elroy miró a su sobrino sin respirar por un instante. No era broma, no lo era… Pero…

\- … _ **¡Es que la mera idea es simplemente terrible! ¿qué vamos a hacer?**_

 _ **\- Por el momento George me está apoyando con personal extra de seguridad. Candy no debe enterarse de nada, ¿estamos claros tía?, pero yo no puedo estar con ella hasta el momento de la ceremonia, así que usted se convertirá en mis ojos, en mi vigilante...**_

 _ **\- Pero hijo ¿cómo la debo vigilar?..., ¿de quién la debo proteger?... ¡esto es una locura!**_

 _ **\- De Neil Leegan tía…**_

La tía Elroy sostuvo su mirada frenética frente a Albert y luego soltó una risa nerviosa…

 _ **\- Esa paranoia contra los Leegan otra vez... ¡Por favor William! Ni siquiera estoy segura de que asistan a la boda… y si asistieran no se atreverían a hacer algo como… ¡cómo eso!... no son malandrines… debes tratarlos con propiedad, ¡son de la familia aunque no te guste!...**_

 _ **\- Tía, ser de la familia no les ha impedido en el pasado levantar calumnias e improperios contra Candy y contra mi mismo, por no decir algo más... Se lo suplico, no menosprecie mis palabras. Espero que después de todo, esto sea solamente una pésima anécdota que podamos olvidar…**_

 _ **\- Sigo pensando que estás perdiendo la cabeza... pero no me lo tienes que pedir nuevamente… sabes que yo la cuidaré…**_

 _ **\- ¡Gracias Tía!**_

Albert abrazó a su tía con fuerza y luego se dirigió en silencio hacia las escaleras, para huir a toda prisa hacia su propia habitación. La anciana se quedó mirando al joven hasta que éste se perdió en el pasillo y el sonido de sus pisadas se amortiguó a lo lejos… esperaba con fe que por primera vez, sus corazonadas estuvieran equivocadas.

La tía Elroy se las ingenió para permanecer junto a Candy a partir de entonces, tal como si fuera su sombra…, y todo iba a pedir de boca, hasta que Annie y Paty llegaron y empezaron a parlotear con Candy acerca del vestido, del ajuar, del viaje, de la fiesta, de los ojos de Albert, del colegio, de caballos y ¡hasta del clima!… tal algarabía terminó por marear a Elroy, ¿Cómo podían hablar las tres alocadas chicas sin descanso y al mismo tiempo? ¡Cómo podían entenderse!... Estaba segura que ninguna ponía atención a la plática de las otras dos. Seguramente ya estaban tan acostumbradas que ni siquiera lo habían notado. Pese a todo, la tía permaneció cercana a Candy haciendo gala de una paciencia que incluso ella no se conocía,… y que no subsistió más de veinte eternos minutos.

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta cuando la tía se disculpó y se retiró unos instantes para ir a descansar a su habitación… al cerrar la puerta y ver el pasillo solo y tranquilo, la señora se calmó inmediatamente y agitó su mano en el aire, como si pudiera espantar los fantasmas y la preocupación constante que sembró Albert en su mente, tan solo momentos antes… Después de todo, las chicas acompañaban a Candy ¿qué podría pasar?...

Media hora después, la novia estaba lista. Annie y Paty partieron entre risas, dejándola en su habitación. Candy les había pedido un momento a solas para serenarse un poco. La joven se acercó al balcón de su habitación minutos después, mirando todo tras las cortinas traslúcidas. Contempló el jardín de la residencia. Aunque no lo veía desde su recámara, podía cerrar los ojos ver claramente y hasta tocar el portal de las rosas que lucía espléndido, y era el marco ideal para su boda con Albert.

En los días anteriores, el bullicioso trajín de la servidumbre ordenando los jardines, la larga calzada de entrada y cada salón de la mansión en Lakewood habría vuelto loco a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Candy no se había sentido nerviosa sino al contrario. Inclusive había supervisado con toda apacibilidad los detalles más importantes de la fiesta y la ceremonia. Durante días y días pudo permanecer fresca y jovial, sorprendiendo a todos con su serenidad.

Pero al amanecer de ese día tan esperado, las piernas le temblaban tanto que con dificultad pudo dar los primeros pasos al saltar de la cama. No había salido de su habitación desde entonces. Uno tras otro se sucedieron rápidamente el desayuno, su baño, el maquillaje, el peinado y las atenciones de Dorothy que la había asistido antes del arribo de Annie y Paty, quienes finalmente la ayudaron a vestirse. No había parado de hablar un solo momento en todo el día con cualquiera que pudiera escucharla.

Ahora, necesitaba estar a solas y tranquilizarse, si no era capaz de desmayarse en cuanto viera a Albert… Ahora, en silencio esperaba volver a encontrar el sosiego del que había gozado en días pasados. O por lo menos algo cercano.

La chica parecía un ángel… su cabello libre, lozano y abundante rozaba su media espalda en ondas suaves. Minúsculas flores de azar formaban una diadema enmarcando su rostro. El velo ligerísimo y delicado formaba una insignificante barrera rasa que no conseguía ocultar su ansiedad… el anhelo que reflejaba también la mirada de él.

Con calma se paseó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo al centro de su habitación. El vestido blanco strapless se ceñía a ella perfectamente, y la caída de la falda, dibujaba sus caderas, su vientre y su derriere de forma armoniosa hasta terminar en una pequeña cola que arrastraba apenas. Una cadena sencilla y exquisita de bordados en el ruedo de su amplia falda de seda completaba el cuadro sin ningún otro adorno, además del collar doble de perlas cultivadas y los pequeños pendientes del juego, que le había regalado Albert en la fiesta de compromiso. Los guantes blancos eran suaves y delicados, y el ramo enorme de rosas de tonos tenues en rosa, blanco y marfil descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa, esperando el momento oportuno para entrar a escena…

En quince minutos de acuerdo al plan establecido, vendría a buscarla su hermano Tom, para entregarla al hombre que desde hace tiempo era dueño de sus pensamientos y del pulso de su corazón.

\- " _ **La señora de Andrew"… no, no… mejor "la señora de Albert"… de Albert… ¡si! –**_ dijo Candy expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta… y sonrió

Se sentía linda, poderosa, fuerte… Desde el espejo se descubrió en una mirada orgullosa, sensual y apasionada que la sorprendió de pronto… un poco… ansiaba ver su reacción, deseaba leer en su mirada el reflejo de su propia impaciencia por estar por fin juntos… saber que no podían hacer nada sino amarse…

Involuntariamente se cubrió la cara con las manos enguantadas. Los nervios aumentaban por segundos, apenas le permitían sonreír de forma natural. Lo que más deseaba era terminar con todo el protocolo y salir corriendo con él, dejando todo atrás.

 _ **\- Candy… te ves deliciosa**_

La conocida voz ronca y temblorosa, la alertó inmediatamente. Candy se giró hacia la puerta de su recámara. El estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, con las manos en sus bolsillos y las piernas algo separadas, mirándola fijamente

 _ **\- ¡Neil!… ¿qué haces aquí?**_

Neil contestó con una carcajada grosera

 _ **\- ¡Apestas a licor!... –**_ gritó Candy

\- … _ **En un rato eso no te importará, "querida"…**_

La malicia de su mirada era evidente. No se detendría por nada. Neil se introdujo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Candy lo miró fijamente.

 _ **\- Neil será mejor que te vayas ahora que puedes, y no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa… Estás por atacar a la esposa del heredero de los Andrew,… ¡¿Crees que saldrás bien librado de ello?!… ¡¿Cuántos años piensas pasar en la cárcel Neil?!... ¡¿De verdad eres tan estúpido?!**_

Candy caminaba lentamente hacia el balcón de su habitación mientras le gritaba a Neil. Probablemente nadie la escucharía. El portal de las rosas se encontraba al otro lado de la casa y la mayoría de los invitados estarían allá, esperándola… con Albert…

 _ **\- ¡Cállate recogida!... todavía no eres "la esposa" de nadie… Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas solo nos has traído desgracias y vergüenza… ¡Vamos a ver si el tío William te quiere como plato de segunda mesa!… después de mí, claro…**_

\- … _ **Tendrás que matarme primero, Neil…**_

El se pasó el antebrazo por la boca, y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre ella. Candy corrió hacia el balcón dispuesta a saltar al vacío cuando Neil le dio alcance tomando la falda del traje de novia tirándola al piso… Candy se giró de inmediato y lanzó un puntapié certero al estómago de Neil, quién embriagado como estaba no pudo mantener el equilibrio y trastabilló cayendo sentado en el suelo, lo cual lo enfureció más…

Sin pensarlo un momento, la joven se incorporó y saltó hacia las ramas del árbol próximo en dónde quedó colgando por unos momentos. Un último grito ahogado resonó con angustia por el jardín, cuando sus manos enguantadas resbalaron lentamente, sin poderla sostener, cayendo al vacío en un trágico vuelo de tul y seda blanca envolviendo su cuerpo, al tiempo que la música lejana de las gaitas inundaba el lugar… 

* * *

La imagen de la joven postrada, pálida e inerte con su maltrecho vestido de novia envolviéndola como una nube irreal, volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Albert se mecía los cabellos con desesperación. Habían pasado semanas desde aquel fatídico día.

Todavía encontraron a Neil gangueando incoherencias en la habitación de Candy, minutos después del accidente. Ahora estaba refundido en la cárcel por intento de homicidio. Y Albert parecía preso en vida, padeciendo como un condenando a muerte a sabiendas que todo el dinero del mundo era inútil para regresar a Candy del coma en el que estaba sumida desde el día de su caída. El coma que la debilitaba progresivamente…

No se había separado de ella ni un momento. Día y noche, le hablaba incansablemente, esperando una reacción, una señal. Dormía a su lado, mal comía a su lado… Los extensos monólogos que mantenía imperturbablemente en la habitación de Candy, se extendían por horas mientras sostenía su lánguida mano con fuerza entre los dedos… No quería ceder ni perder la esperanza, pero la desesperación lo iba desarmando poco a poco… Tenía que intentar algo más.

Esa tarde, recostado a su lado, empezó a desahogarse con voz cansada, quizás por última vez.

 _ **\- Me dicen que debo resignarme a lo inevitable. Lo inevitable…**_

 _ **\- ¡Candy, mi amor!...**_

 _ **\- Necesito entender lo que me está pasando, porque ya no sé si en realidad te quieres marchar pero yo no te dejo… Por primera vez no sé cómo encontrarte, cómo traerte conmigo… ¡Estás junto a mí y no sé dónde estás!...**_

Dos solitarias lágrimas surcaron la cansada faz de Albert, llena de soledad. Besando las yemas de los dedos de Candy y acariciando sus pálidas mejillas, continuó hablando sin llorar, para escuchar por lo menos el sonido de su propia voz…

 _ **\- Candy… esta vez no dejaré que suceda… preciosa, tengo todo mi abrazo para ti, toda mi vida y mi beso solo para ti… ahora ¿qué hago? Yo no sé olvidarte… Y tampoco estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…**_

Albert se incorporó sobre sus codos y se quedó un rato mirando a la chica que permanecía tendida sin mostrar reacción alguna. Exhausto, se recostó junto a ella nuevamente y empezó a depositar besos breves en el cabello de la joven, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Desesperado gritó apenas.

 _ **\- ¡Basta Candy!... ¡Debes despertar!**_

Albert tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo exánime de Candy y lo meció con profundo cariño. Luego beso sus labios vivos y tibios, y salió de la habitación con ella en vilo.

 _ **\- ¡¿A dónde vas William?!**_

 _ **\- Tía, apártese por favor… sé lo que hago**_

Albert depositó el cuerpo de la joven con extremo cuidado en el asiento trasero de su automóvil, protegiéndola con una gruesa manta del fresco de la tarde que llegaba… Parecía un loco, pero no importaba. A estas alturas ningún comportamiento suyo podía considerarse normal. Los pronósticos médicos eran inciertos. Las palabras de apoyo de los más allegados se habían vuelto presagios de tormenta, de resignación… lo único que le quedaba a Albert eran sus propios recursos, su intuición…

Condujo decidido por el camino polvoriento por horas, hasta que el vehículo no pudo avanzar más por el agreste terreno. Entonces descendió y con el cuerpo de Candy pegado a su pecho, siguió a pie, con pasos firmes cruzando zanjas y zacatales. Con las mejillas coloradas y el rostro cubierto de sudor y tierra, llegó por fin a su destino. El pequeño llano cubierto de musgo parecía estarlo esperando al pie de la cascada. Albert calló hincado y exhausto con el cuerpo de su amada en brazos. Tomando su rostro, la separó un momento de sí y miró fijamente su expresión impasible…

 _ **\- Candy… ¡escúchame!... en este lugar nos reencontramos… viniste a mí por segunda vez, escuchando mi pensamiento, empujada por el destino bendiciendo mi camino… a partir de ese día no me volví a separar de ti jamás… jamás… y debes entender que no lo haré… el que tú estés dormida, no me separará de ti ¿lo entiendes?**_

 _ **\- No te estoy rogando, no estoy demente, ni siquiera estoy llorando… ¡te estoy ordenando que vuelvas a mi porque tu sigues con vida por una razón y esa razón somos los dos! Y ya es tiempo de que lo admitas. No puedes morir sin haber vivido conmigo, sin haber criado a nuestros hijos… sin haberme visto envejecer junto a ti…**_

El ocaso iba cediendo paso a la noche en un concierto de fulgor de colores atenuados, que acarició a la pareja de lleno. Las aves empezaron a saturar los árboles más frondosos, en su ruidoso ritual previo al descanso nocturno… el agua corría como siempre por el arroyo que los había visto tantas veces juntos. Los sonidos del lugar, recreaban años y años de paciente espera, profunda y recíproca…

En el último instante del esbozo del último rayo de sol… una breve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Candy, antes de sucumbir calladamente entre los brazos desolados de Albert mientras la sombra de la noche se posaba sobre ella y un intenso olor a rosas colmaba el aire… 

Continúa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Al morir el alba**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Velarde / Angie Jb**

 **2010, editado 2015**

Parte 3

* * *

" _ **Me duele amarte tanto"**_ _ **1**_

* * *

Albert despertó horrorizado envuelto en sudor y jadeando, como si se hubiera quedado de pronto sin aire en los pulmones.

 _ **\- ¡Esto ya raya en la ridiculez!**_ – se dijo alarmado.

En medio de la obscuridad, se encontró por varios segundos desorientado, perdido todavía entre el sueño y la realidad. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, se levantó y salió corriendo descalzo hacia el único lugar en donde quería estar, siguiendo las conocidas galerías sombrías de la mansión en esa madrugada cálida del mes de abril; con urgencia. Hacia ella…

Sin tocar, entró a la habitación de Candy y no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a los pies de su cama. Ella dormía profundamente. Su respiración se agitaba acompasadamente y su expresión placida tuvo la virtud de calmarlo poco a poco. Apoyado en uno de los pilares de la cama de Candy, Albert suspiró profundamente aliviado, sintiéndose un poco tonto sí, pero también alerta. No podía dejar la guardia, algo en su interior se lo prohibía terminantemente. Faltaban cerca de cuatro horas más para que amaneciera. Unas horas más tarde se llevaría a cabo su boda, no debería estar ahí, debería descansar, debía… pero esa recurrente pesadilla había sido cada vez más vívida y…

No dejaba de mirarla. La cascada de su cabello rubio sobre la almohada lo invitaba a hundirse en su textura, en su acariciable cercanía, en la fragancia que le enardecía los sentidos… Candy estaba bien, su calidez no era un recuerdo doloroso, era un hecho que podía alcanzar con solo extender su mano. Indeciso ante la tremenda tentación de acunarla entre sus brazos para protegerla y marcharse, decidió lo segundo y agradeciendo internamente el sueño tan pesado de la joven que no se había percatado de su asalto nocturno, caminó despacio hacia la puerta en silencio…, pero con el picaporte en la mano se detuvo. No había caso, no podía seguir durmiendo ni deseaba dejarla. En el umbral de la puerta, su espalda se relajó al tomar la decisión que realmente deseaba. Por ahora, solo podía calmarlo ella…

 _ **\- Candy… querida… Candy despierta**_ – murmuró Albert hincado al lado de la joven.

 _ **\- ¿Albert?...**_ – respondió adormilada Candy, abriendo sus ojos con un poco de esfuerzo - _**¿Qué… qué haces aquí?... ¿qué sucede?**_

 _ **\- Nada preciosa, todo está bien… solo… necesito proponerte algo…**_

 _ **\- Mm… ¿Proponer algo?.. ¿ahora?...**_ – aunque somnolienta Candy sonrió divertida ante semejantes palabras en plena madrugada. Recargada en su codo y recostada en la cama se deleitó unos segundos viéndolo con ternura, perdida en esa su mirada tan limpia y tan querida, antes de contestar _ **\- …Quizás no fui muy clara, así que te lo repetiré con mucho gusto… ¡Si deseo ser tu esposa Albert!**_ – respondió sonriendo en voz baja… – _**Ahora, si me lo permites, quiero seguir soñando contigo…**_

El semblante de Albert se suavizó y al fin sonrió en esa larga noche. Se acercó lentamente y la besó con lentitud, probando sus labios que ya no dormían. Ella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida y le correspondió rozando la mejilla de Albert con sus dedos… Él todavía sumido en su dulce aliento, sonrió y le dijo en un susurro…

 _ **\- Es que,… deseo algo más. Tu novio obsesivo desea hacerte una nueva petición...**_

 _ **\- La respuesta es sí, sea lo que sea –**_ contestó Candy un poco intrigada.

Albert sonrió, y acto seguido se acostó junto a ella, sobre las sábanas que a ella la cubrían, y luego la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza. Candy se quedó de una pieza, totalmente sorprendida. El por su parte, pudo respirar al fin con un poco de tranquilidad, sintiendo a través de las sábanas el calor que el cuerpo de la joven le transmitía, apaciguando sus temores. Haberla perdido en dos ocasiones, tan trágicamente aún en sueños y en la misma noche le causaba todavía una intensa desazón… En medio de su estupor, ella notó la inusual ansiedad de Albert, aún sin comprenderla. Estaba buscando consuelo… ¿de qué o por qué?... quizás después sabría la razón, quizás no, y realmente no importaba. Candy empezó a concentrarse solo en él, olvidando las formas, a las que nunca había sido muy afecta de todas maneras. Dejando a un lado todo rastro de prudencia, Candy sacó una mano de entre las cobijas y acarició el hombro de Albert, despacio, intentando tranquilizarlo.

 _ **\- Todo está bien amor…**_

 _ **\- Ahora lo sé Candy. Y así seguirá. Te sonará raro y más que eso atrevido pero no me importa. Quiero dormir contigo el tiempo que resta de esta madrugada. Te aseguro que no te tocaré,… no más de lo necesario linda… Solo… necesito sentirte cerca…**_

 _ **\- Quédate Albert,… pero…**_ \- su mirada, su olor, su voz vibrante y ronca musitada a su oído, la habían desarmado de antemano. Estaba a sus pies sin mediar más palabras incluso si él la tocara "más de lo necesario"… La chica sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, y añadió finalmente con un tono de importancia y seriedad- … _**¿sabes que a veces pateo?...**_

Albert dejó escapar una discreta carcajada en el silencio de la alcoba. Candy tembló. Le encantó escucharlo reír tan cerca de su piel, sobre la cama, en la intimidad de un momento que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ellos dos. Se estremeció sonriendo en la obscuridad, sintiéndose absolutamente afortunada. Él le reviró:

 _ **\- ¿Y sabes que yo ronco?...**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que yo a veces hablo dormida?..**_

 _ **\- ¿A veces?... ¡No sé cuántas personalidades tuyas discuten mientras duermes!... ¡Si lo sabré yo!...**_ – confesó cuchicheando las palabras en su oído. Luego abrazándola protectoramente le dijo-… _**¡Ven linda! Duerme conmigo. Mañana será un día espléndido y ajetreado, y luego la noche…, la noche será nuestra y será eterna… pero por ahora, vamos a dormir…-**_ terminó, apretándose a ella y depositando un beso en su frente.

* * *

Albert recibió el amanecer sentado en el cómodo sillón que tenía en su recámara. La ventajosa orientación de su ventanal hacia el oriente, le trajo los primeros rayos de luz y él, los aceptó agradecido. Poco a poco las sombras de la noche fueron desdibujándose en su alcoba, recorriendo lentamente el suelo y las paredes, cubriendo de luz los pequeños escondrijos sumidos en el silencio, que iban despertando a la par del día.

Cálida, la vida entraba de nuevo en su pecho. Suspiró tranquilo por fin. Por lo menos estaba seguro de algo. Se encontraba totalmente despierto "esta vez".

Candy ni siquiera notó cuando él se levantó y besó su frente antes de marcharse con sigilo hacia su propio cuarto. Dormir junto a ella las últimas horas de la madrugada había calmado su espíritu lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. Ahora debía enfrentar sus pesadillas y tratar de entender el porqué de esa súbita obsesión con Neil Leegan, esos oscuros presagios sobre la boda y la invariable muerte de Candy, que habían desquiciado su sueño. Dos veces durante la misma noche, murió lentamente su espíritu junto a ella… ¿Por qué?... ¡Porqué!...

Esta fijación por Neil Leegan debía tener una explicación. No podía permitir que lo persiguiera en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, justo donde no lo deseaba ni de casualidad… ¿Qué cabos sueltos quedaban pendientes con Neil para traerlo una y otra vez a su vida, y de esta forma? Necesitaba eliminar el mal presagio que personificaba Neil, o mejor aún, entender si Neil era solo un mal pretexto para encubrir sus miedos más profundos.

El despertador sonó rompiendo la concentración de Albert así como el silencio encantado del alba. El lo dejó sonar con molestia, hasta que no pudo más y de un almohadazo certero lo mandó al suelo, terminando en un montón de añicos su fastidiosa presencia. No era para nada afecto a esos aparatos, él siempre se levantaba temprano gracias a su propio reloj biológico, pero la tía Elroy insistió.Bueno, ese infeliz despertador ya se había colado en sus más espantosas pesadillas, ¡estaba condenado de antemano!

Con semblante grave, volvió la vista al horizonte que entraba por el amplio ventanal. El azul límpido y puro del cielo. Tras una palmada enérgica sobre el brazo del sillón, Albert se levantó y se introdujo al vestidor, preparándose para esa por demás activa mañana.

Cualquier vestigio de nervios de la boda se había esfumado. Solo tenía una prioridad. Apenas salió de su habitación, mando llamar a George que dadas las circunstancias había pernoctado en la mansión esos días. En menos de diez minutos, escuchó la voz moderada y segura de su amigo.

 _ **\- A tus órdenes William…**_

La pronta respuesta de George hizo sonreír a Albert. George confiaba en Albert pero también era uno de sus más férreos cuestionadores, si algo no le parecía congruente. George siempre le decía lo que pensaba… Pero, en esta ocasión Albert dependía únicamente de su propia perspicacia, algo que había desarrollado en gran medida gracias a la influencia del mismo George, así que se limitó a solicitarle un encargo de suma, ¡de toda importancia!…

 _ **\- George, me urge una entrevista con Neil Leegan…**_

Automáticamente la ceja de George se arqueó mirando por un instante a los ojos del joven. Esperaba una explicación, pero al ver que Albert no decía nada, George no discutió.

 _ **\- Ahora mismo daré instrucciones para que lo busquen y se presente contigo…**_

 _ **\- Gracias George… avísame inmediatamente cuando el llegue… no quiero a Elisa ni a sus padres por aquí. Solo a Neil. Tú estarás presente también, solo que en el privado anexo a la biblioteca. Quiero que escuches cada palabra…**_

 _ **\- Perfectamente William…**_

Una vez encargado ese asunto, Albert se dirigió al comedor con ánimo más jovial. Archie lo recibió con un ademán alegre. Albert lo miró sonriendo y se sentó frente a él. Kate, el ama de llaves se acercó a la mesa y se dirigió a Albert

 _ **\- Señor William, el menú del Chef es especial el día de hoy… tenemos…**_

 _ **\- ¡No me diga por favor, no me lo diga!...**_

La señora calló sorprendida por la abrupta interrupción del señor de la casa. Archie lo miraba estupefacto, sosteniendo con el tenedor una nueva porción de su platillo a escasos centímetros de su boca. Albert sonrió de buena gana y añadió:

 _ **\- Le agradezco sobre manera el Chef Jean Pierre el que haya elaborado un menú especial para este día, que seguramente quedó exquisito, pero… estoy un poco nervioso ¿sabe?**_

La señora Kate sonrió aliviada al atribuir todo el exabrupto del patrón, a los nervios naturales del momento, y asintió con suspiro cargado de comprensión y sabiduría añeja.

 _ **\- Dígale al Chef que sólo deseo tomar fruta… nada más que fruta… ¡pero un muy especial platón de frutas!**_

 _ **\- Lo que usted diga señor William.**_

Una vez solos, Archie intervino

 _ **\- ¡Caray Albert!... ¡Vivir para ver el día en que los nervios se apoderen de ti en esa forma!...**_

 _ **\- ¡Y no has visto nada!...**_ – terminó Albert divertido ante su turbación.

Después de su frugal desayuno y casi por terminar la breve plática de sobremesa con Archie, George llegó.

 _ **\- William, la persona que citaste te espera en la biblioteca.**_

 _ **\- Gracias George, iré inmediatamente…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡Cualquiera que sea el asunto que te llama a la biblioteca podrá esperar a después de tu boda!... ¡o después de tu luna de miel! –**_ reclamó Archie alarmado.

 _ **\- Mm… No te lo había querido decir Archie, pero… cada vez te pareces más a la tía Elroy…**_ – se burló Albert

 _ **\- ¡Eso sí que no te lo admito!**_ – contestó Archie ofendido en un tono sarcástico señalándolo con el índice en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante, y terminó siendo un remedo de los ademanes de la tía. Archie soltó la carcajada, al sentirse totalmente pillado, pero se repuso y cambiando de tema le preguntó a Albert – _**Y… ¿a quién tienes que ver precisamente ahora, si no es mucha impertinencia de mi parte preguntar?**_

 _ **\- A Neil…**_

Luego de unos segundos de mudo asombro, Archie espetó

 _ **\- ¡Los nervios te fundieron el entendimiento Albert!... menos mal que te casas con una enfermera titulada, ¡así podrán atenderte en casa y no en el siquiátrico del Santa Juana!**_

Albert se llevó a los labios una rebanada de jugoso melocotón, divertido con las reacciones de Archie, y finalmente sentenció.

 _ **\- Una ventaja más a mi favor…**_

Enviando de nuevo sus felicitaciones al Chef, se levantó de la mesa despidiéndose de Archie con un gesto rápido.

Continúa...

* * *

P.D. (Había pensado dejarlo en tres partes, pero no pude terminar de revisar la última así que... ¡pasemos a la catafixia! XD Gracias por leer)


	4. Chapter 4

**Al morir el alba**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Velarde / Angie Jb**

 **2010, editado 2015**

 **Parte 4 y última**

* * *

Albert entró a la biblioteca sin prisas. Ahí estaba Neil, de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. A primera vista parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por Neil. Seguía siendo aquel joven moreno reservado, hosco, altanero de ayer…, pero cuando Albert se acercó y lo encaró aún sin mediar palabra, se dio cuenta que no era el mismo. Ni en altura, ni en su otrora actitud huidiza. Neil no desvió su vista como solía hacerlo, no. Sostuvo la mirada escrutadora de Albert con una despreocupación ciertamente desafiante. Un talante más maduro, pero igualmente inquietante.

De entrada, Albert entendió que no podía manejar las cosas como antes, ni debía bajar la guardia. Su voz resonó en la habitación.

 _ **\- Toma asiento Neil, por favor…**_

Dudando un momento, Neil permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar. Hacía casi dos años se había apartado del clan Andrew al igual que de los propios Legan. Específicamente desde la fiesta de compromiso de Albert y Candy, cuando Elisa salió ebria y despavorida del gran salón del Hotel Chicago, después de su encuentro con la tía Elroy.* Neil vagó de aquí para allá por las principales capitales industrializadas del país… ¿Qué había hecho de su vida desde entonces? Albert tenía una somera idea, pero nadie lo sabía con exactitud…

Tras esos segundos de indecisión, Neil sacó las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón y se encaminó a tomar asiento en el sillón que le indicara Albert. El joven se recargó en el respaldo del mismo y cruzó su pierna con calculada serenidad e indiferencia.

Albert se sentó frente a él en un enorme sillón ejecutivo, devolviendo una enigmática mirada a Neil. Luego sonrió de forma protocolaria.

 _ **\- En primer lugar Neil, te agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido y sin haberte solicitado con anticipación una cita…**_

 _ **\- Bueno "Tío abuelo" William**_ – el sutil tono de burla en las palabras de Neil, no pasó desapercibido para Albert - … _ **fue extraño recibir su invitación, sobre todo el día de hoy por lo que supuse que se trataba de algo especialmente urgente,… y bueno, aquí estoy, aunque la verdad esto me incomoda bastante y quisiera marcharme cuanto antes…**_

Albert sabía que sus encuentros con Neil habían sido además de escasos, desafortunados. No había vínculos afectivos ni familiares valederos entre ambos, así que entendía perfectamente la postura del joven. De la misma forma se sentía él. Neil iba al punto. Era mejor así.

 _ **\- Bien, entonces sin rodeos ni ceremonias Neil… solicité tú presencia porque algo me dice que hoy debo cuidarme de ti… más que nada, que debo proteger a Candy de ti…**_

Neil lo miró con frialdad sin inmutarse.

 _ **\- ¿Y me trajo hasta acá por "algo"? ¿Un presentimiento?, ¡Vaya con el Tío William! –**_ dijo por fin pintando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

Dándole parcialmente la razón a Neil, Albert sonrió burlándose escasamente de sí mismo, pero tras recordar la naturaleza de ese "simple" presentimiento, su semblante se ensombreció. Retomó su semblante y su mirada seria. La sonrisa de Neil se fue apagando. No se trataba de un asunto menor.

 _ **\- Un presentimiento muy difícil de ignorar Neil… permíteme explicarte el por qué… -**_ continuó Albert con el mismo tono de sobriedad inicial, sin subir ni cambiar el volumen de su voz, y con toda su atención puesta en las reacciones del joven.

 _ **\- Para explicarlo, primero debo hacer memoria sobre temas que no son muy agradables. Seré breve, y empiezo por la historia de nuestros nefastos encuentros que han sido todo un fracaso. En realidad, varias veces has sido una muy anticipada y recurrente maldición. No ha habido actos relacionados contigo que pueda considerar desinteresados o por lo menos, inocuos. Aprovechaste tu posición para abusar de los demás, una y otra vez, y nadie me lo contó, yo estuve ahí. Claro que todo eso ya pasó, y sobre el pasado no se puede hacer nada salvo aprender… Comprenderás que cualquier presentimiento con respecto a ti, no es uno que sea fácilmente desechable…**_

Neil dejó salir un bufido aburrido, pero no interrumpió. Ya estaba habituado a sortear sermones de su padre y ocasionalmente los de su madre y la misma tía Elroy. Ahora uno más a la cuenta del "tío abuelo", no eran nada…

\- … _ **Francamente –**_ siguió Albert _ **\- no me había acordado de ti en mucho tiempo. Te aseguro que yo tampoco tenía en mente platicar contigo ¡precisamente hoy!, pero luego de cierta fijación con la que desperté, entendí que era indispensable hablar. Lo es por lo menos para mí. Obviamente, eso no implica que lo sea para ti. Por todo esto, nuevamente agradezco tu presencia, te importe o no que lo haga…**_

Albert miraba a Neil con calma, sin perder detalle de la forma tan evidente en que fingía no hacer caso de lo que hablaba.

 _ **\- Bien. Por lo expuesto, mi sentido común me dice que es mejor olvidar si quiera que existes, poniendo indefinidamente una considerable distancia de por medio. Pero, eso ya ha ocurrido. Desde hace unos años no coincidimos en nada para bien o para mal. La cuestión es entonces, que si bien la distancia nos ha permitido vivir en paz entre nosotros (y me refiero a ti, a Candy y a mí), hay situaciones que deben prevenirse y fincarse en algo más que cientos de millas… de pronto parece que la distancia en ciertas "circunstancias", no es suficiente.**_

 _ **No te pedí que vinieras para encerrarte en un calabozo o desaparecerte para tener bajo control el factor de peligro que pudieras representar para quienes amo, de modo que ningún inoportuno presentimiento me esté alertando sobre ti periódicamente por el resto de mi vida. No te preguntaré qué sientes por Candy, sea resentimiento o sentimiento de cualquier índole. No te preguntaré cuál es el concepto en el cuál la tienes a ella o a mí, o a los dos, o lo que esperas que suceda o no con nuestro matrimonio. No te estoy pidiendo que respondas preguntas que no desees responder. Lo que principalmente estoy haciendo es ratificar, dejar claro el hecho que bien conoces, el de que defenderé lo que amo frente a quién sea hasta las últimas consecuencias, y que no toleraré ni la menor posibilidad de agresión en contra de mi familia… Que utilizaré todas las herramientas a mi alcance para lograrlo… todas…**_

Neil apretó las mandíbulas, conteniendo apenas la pregunta obvia que Albert contestó sin más.

 _ **\- Y si, es una amenaza…**_

Tras un incómodo silencio, Albert desvió un poco su vista al jardín donde los sirvientes ya daban los últimos toques previos a la boda. Nuevamente se volvió a Neil y con suma tranquilidad continuó.

 _ **\- Podría mostrarte cual es la capacidad real de respuesta de la que dispongo, si me tientas…mandarte lejos y mantenerte alejado no es tan complicado como parece Neil… Pero también existe otra posibilidad… La de que puedo estar totalmente equivocado, y entonces, me corresponde simplemente ofrecerte el beneficio de la duda…**_

Por primera vez, la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Neil Legan, aunque solo por un momento…

 _ **\- ¿Quién dice que esto no es más que la ociosa necesidad y necedad mía de culparte por algo que tú no has hecho, y que probablemente no pretendas hacer? Cabe la posibilidad de que a ti, te importe un bledo lo que hagamos de nuestra vida, y por lo tanto todo lo que te he dicho sean solo estúpidas conjeturas mías, producto de estúpidos presentimientos…, Y si es así, si estoy en un error, puedes corregirme ahora mismo "sobrino", y me disculparé en el acto ante cada palabra que has escuchado…**_

Neil enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

No esperaba esas palabras, después de todas las amenazas veladas en sus argumentos previos para alejarlo de la familia y de Candy… de Candy… hace tiempo que su nombre había dejado de representar su tabla de salvación económica y emocional. La chica era un enigma para él. No sabía decirse ni a sí mismo lo que sentía por ella… solo sabía que estaba cansado de pelear…

Neil lo miró sin expresión y permaneció en un obstinado silencio, pese a las continuas y duras aseveraciones de Albert quién ya le había dicho que no lo obligaría a decir nada que no quisiera, pero que en realidad necesitaba escucharlo sincerarse por su voluntad. Albert todavía no había agotado todos sus recursos para provocar la respuesta de Neil. No pensaba sacar a colación temas más sensibles pero, dadas las circunstancias,…

 _ **\- Sin demeritar tu propio talento para crear conflictos Neil, en el fondo creo que no has tenido oportunidad de ser tú, lejos del influjo adverso de tu hermana y de tu señora madre…**_

Neil visiblemente molesto negó con la cabeza. Ahora el tío arremetía contra su familia. Ya se había tardado. Sonriendo sarcásticamente intentó permanecer callado pero, desde el estómago empezó a sentir una coraje creciente y evidente, que bien sabía Neil no terminaba bien las más de las veces. Albert sonrió imperceptiblemente y continuó:

 _ **\- Somos adultos Neil. Podemos hablar sin tapujos. Lo cierto es que la influencia de tu madre ha sido perniciosa tanto para ti como para Elisa. Tu hermana no tiene remedio, es tu madre vuelta a nacer…, pero tú… me atrevo a pensar que no ha sido totalmente justo hacer juicios acerca de ti, aún a pesar de todo… ¿Me equivoco al pensar que "en ti sí podemos confiar"? ¿Es tan riesgosa esta apuesta a tu favor, Neil?**_ – insistió Albert, enfatizando ciertas palabras con toda intensión y presionando a Neil de forma insidiosa.

Finalmente, Neil habló, escupiendo lentamente sus palabras.

 _ **\- No sé si usted esté preparado para escuchar mi respuesta…**_

 _ **\- Pruébame…**_ – respondió Albert sin moverse de su lugar.

Neil dejó escapar una sonrisa huraña y luego empezó, con un altivo tono de disgusto imposible de ocultar.

 _ **\- Estas palabras suyas son tan… inesperadas, que realmente me parece imposible haberlas escuchado. Pero lo más raro es que francamente no me importan.**_

 _ **Vamos por partes.**_

 _ **No deseo el "beneficio de la duda" que me ofrece en primer lugar porque no necesito su venia para vivir "tío abuelo"…**_

 _ **Me ofrece su confianza después de restregarme lo que he hecho sin más. Primero me trata como tapete y luego se inclina a recoger mi despojo. ¡Qué "nobleza" de su parte!… Pero no "tío". Yo sé lo que le digo. No me ofrezca su confianza. Escúcheme bien. No lo haga. No le puedo garantizar nada. No sé si yo sea confiable siquiera para mí mismo.**_

 _ **Siento que tengo una vida prestada y le aseguro que estoy en proceso de encontrar la que me corresponde y que cuando lo haga seré simplemente quién yo quiera ser. Y eso podría significar que seguiré siendo el mismo que usted ha conocido, o alguien todavía más "nefasto" y por quién tendrá todavía más "sobradas razones para preocuparse"… "Ese" ente resultante, seré yo. Les guste o no les guste, sea o no conveniente para cualquiera, incluyendo entre esos "cualquiera" a toda la estirpe de la familia Andrew… Y si esto que puedo ser o que ya soy es solo producto de mis actos y exclusiva personalidad, o es producto de un nudo de tendencias de maldad genéticamente transmitida por la sangre o la crianza de Sarah Legan es cosa aparte, porque como quiera que sea siempre estaré orgulloso de ser su hijo. Eso no se cuestiona, y le exijo que respete en sus dichos a mi madre y mi hermana. Seamos lo que seamos, tenga o no razón con lo que asevera usted, no permitiré que las ofenda.**_

 _ **No necesito su sermón, ni su indulgencia, ni otra oportunidad, puede guardárselas… pero, se lo agradezco de cualquier forma. Incluso, le agradezco la amenaza explícita porque es mejor seguir conociéndonos como realmente somos…**_

Neil alzó la vista hacia el fino candelabro que colgaba entre los dos, y con evidente fastidio volvió a ver a Albert para terminar de una vez esa plática que le resultaba sumamente desconcertante. Neil se levantó de su lugar visiblemente incómodo.

 _ **\- En conclusión…Puede estar tranquilo… ¡Estoy aburrido de pelear y pelear por un lugar que ni siquiera deseo en realidad!... Mi vida, está hecha lejos de la parafernalia de la "noble" familia Andrew, y si puedo darle gracias al cielo por algo, será por eso. Creo que puedo encontrar muchas alternativas más interesantes en las cuáles invertir mi tiempo, que en estar por aquí viendo sus rostros "felices" y "perfectos", restregándome esas y otras muchas historias que me amargan la vida y que quisiera borrar de mi mente. Tenga por seguro que dentro de mis planes no figura seguir torturándolos, y me refiero sobre todo a Candy.**_

 _ **Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle… y tampoco es una promesa a largo plazo, es solo mi intención aquí y ahora…**_

Albert lo miró fijamente antes de responder con seriedad, desde su escritorio.

 _ **\- Eso es suficiente para mí Neil… también por ahora…**_

* * *

Neil abandonó la Mansión sin demora. Le afectaba demasiado estar en esa casona que le traía recuerdos tan ingratos de su infancia y juventud. Además por ningún motivo se quedaría a presenciar la boda de Candy y Albert. Eso solo coronaría la tristeza que significaba para él.

Ni siquiera puso atención en las personas con las que se topó en su veloz caminata a la salida. Era como si estuviera a punto de ser liberado de un largo encierro, a punto de volar, de abandonar un estorboso e inútil lastre y toda su voluntad estaba concentrada en hacerlo realidad. Sin detenerse un segundo, llegó a su auto y lo arrancó con un rugido que cimbró los cristales de la fachada de la Mansión, dejando una nube de polvo sobre la pequeña glorieta repleta de flores.

Varias millas más allá, lejos del camino principal a la Mansión que ya estaba invadido de autos de invitados a la boda, por fin se detuvo bajo la fresca sombra de un conjunto de árboles, donde iniciaba el bosque de Lakewood.

Un sudor frío cubría su frente y su respiración frenética iba a la par de su taquicardia que ya dolía en su pecho. Sus manos parecían estar soldadas al volante. Poco a poco fue aflojando sus dedos entumidos por la falta de circulación mientras asumía las palabras de Albert, que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Solo su padre de quién tenía algunos lejanos y cariñosos recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, se había aventurado a hablarle así en algún momento, pero él lo ignoró. Luego su padre simplemente sucumbió al carácter dominante de su madre y le permitió contaminar lo que debió ser lo más valioso para él, a sus hijos… Amaba a su madre, pero la verdad era la maldita verdad. Ahora, ya era un hombre y al cabo del tiempo y las circunstancias, sabía que culpar a sus padres por el cauce que había tomado su vida, era solo una punta de la enredada madeja en la que él mismo se había envuelto hasta el cuello, para quedar justo donde estaba, donde ciertamente empezaba todo una y otra vez… Todos esperaban de él lo peor… y él siempre había cumplido con creces esas expectativas. Ahora, simplemente no sabía cómo sacar tanto dolor y rechazo acumulado… las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin más, sumiéndolo en roncos sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo apoyado sobre el volante… ¡estaba tan harto de esa perversa soledad!

En el pasado fue incapaz de reconocer que el sentimiento que le inspiraba Candy lo atemorizaba y desde entonces, todo lo hizo al revés perdiendo cualquier oportunidad para con ella… La había amado siempre, y la odiaba más por eso. No podía entender como esa niña insufrible y rebelde se había metido en su corazón, y como no salía ni a punta de improperios y malos tratos. Como él no la sacaba de ahí… Así fue. La perdió de forma estúpida e irremisiblemente muchos años ha, cuando lo que más hubiera querido era abrazarla y estar con ella para siempre. De un tiempo acá, creía firmemente que necesitaba renunciar a ella de forma tajante para rescatar un poco de dignidad, olvidándose de todo lo que ella significaba, todavía y muy a su pesar. Renunciar a ella tajantemente… esa era una decisión tomada, tanto si se casaba como si hubiese permanecido soltera. Neil estaba convencido hasta hace apenas unas horas, que su "renuncia" a Candy tenía que ser por demás categórica…

Estiró su mano abajo del asiento del copiloto y sacó una caja de regalo primorosamente arreglada con lazos y fusilerías inútiles… Neil desgarró la envoltura sin miramientos y luego deslizó su contenido sobre sus piernas, admirando con detenimiento su excelente y precisa adquisición, el regalo de bodas que le pareció más apropiado para Candy… bajo la luz difusa que se colaba por la espesura de los árboles, los reflejos metálicos brillaban con dura frialdad en su rostro, mientras giraba el arma en las manos, frente a él…

¡Cuántas ideas concebidas con antelación, perdían sentido ahora!... tomar su vida solo la habría atrapado más en su mente y su corazón…

Cuidadosamente, envolvió el revolver en su abrigo y lo lanzó bajo su propio asiento, partiendo en su auto con rumbo indefinido…

* * *

Archie estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, mientras esperaba fuera de la biblioteca que Albert y Neil terminarán su inoportuna entrevista. Contaba los segundos con angustia. Era tal su desesperación que ya estaba decidido a allanar el lugar y sacar a empellones a esos dos, para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia que se celebraría en escasos quince minutos… ¡Quince minutos!, ¡y Albert ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa!

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Neil salió casi corriendo, pasando por un lado de Archie sin siquiera dirigirle una de sus soeces miradas. Archie lo ignoró de igual forma. Quién le interesaba era Albert.

Albert salió con el gesto sereno, una sonrisa en sus labios y las manos en sus bolsillos, avanzando con parsimonia hacia Archie.

 _ **\- ¡Tal parece que vienes de paseo Albert! ¡¿tienes idea de la hora qué es?!**_

 _ **\- ¡Calma Archie!.. Podrías enfermar y ¿dónde consigo un padrino a esta hora?**_ – respondió Albert sonriente, pegándole levemente con el puño sobre un hombro – _**No te preocupes… por nada del mundo me pierdo esta boda…**_

Diez minutos después Albert apareció perfectamente ataviado, pasando frente al incrédulo Archie que lo miraba con infinita reprobación, siguiéndolo de prisa hasta llegar al portal, justo antes de que Candy apareciera en escena.

La tía Elroy echaba chispas al borde de su asiento y clavó en ambos una mirada feroz. La impuntualidad en un Andrew era simplemente inadmisible, y en su propia boda era poco menos que un desastre de tremendas proporciones.

Archie pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a verla para evitar una reprimenda que además ni le correspondía, pero Albert con una atractiva, sonriente y desfachatada sonrisa en los labios, se dio tiempo para besar despreocupadamente la frente de su tía, ocupando su lugar justo en el momento justo en que la pieza de _Canon de Pachelbel_ interpretada por un cuarteto de tres violines y un bajo, se esparcía por todo el sitio.

La novia apareció iluminada por los rayos del sol de la mañana que se colaban entre las nubes. El viento mecía su vestido hacia un costado, al igual que los rizos que escapaban de forma natural, de su pulcro peinado a la altura de la nuca. No se movía ni avanzaba hacia el, simplemente lo veía como si estuviera soñando. Candy no podía parar de sonreír, mirando al hombre que amaba tan profundamente, y que la esperaba cubriéndola con su mirada suave e inquietante, enloquecedoramente sutil. En lugar de iniciar la esperada caminata lenta y pausada hasta el altar, la joven pasó el enorme ramo de rosas a una sola mano con decisión, y con su mano libre recogió su falda un poco para caminar con rapidez hacia él y volar a su abrazo dejando toda formalidad de lado. No había recorrido aún ni la mitad del largo pasillo bordeado de docenas de rosas cuando se encontró con Albert, quién la alcanzó presuroso, tomándola por la cintura y ciñéndola a él, saboreando el olor de su cabello, el temblor de su cuerpo, cobijándola en su pecho en una alegría que era imposible controlar. Ante la atónita concurrencia, Albert ofreció su fuerte brazo a Candy, quién inmediatamente lo aceptó posando su mano libre en él, para terminar juntos su recorrido hasta donde el ministro los esperaba entre asombrado y divertido.

Los recuerdos lejanos que guardaba como tesoros, fueron manifestándose uno tras otro para Albert mientras la mujer que amaba atendía las palabras del ministro volviendo una y otra vez sus bellos ojos a su mirada azul. Todavía había mucho por decir de su vida con Candy. Cada momento vivido era parte de un poema que se construía constantemente. Lo imprevisto, lo intuitivo, la costumbre, la sorpresa, su belleza, sus locos arrebatos, todo el conjunto de detalles los unía intensamente. No importaba cuántos años viviera con ella, jamás serían suficientes. La cálida emoción de todas las promesas encubiertas en el roce casual, en la intensa entrega de sus besos, en la esperada noche que se avecinaba al fin…

Albert la miraba de una forma sorprendente, como si pudiera atravesar su corazón y ver su alma, leer su mente, beber su aliento. Era arrebatadoramente suyo, y ella pertenecía a esa, su acariciante forma de entrar en su alma con la divina ternura de sus ojos claros.

Albert eliminó la breve distancia que quedaba entre ambos y tomando su mentón acarició sus labios con un besó largamente esperado, antes de que el ministro hubiera si quiera terminado de hablar y los declarara marido y mujer.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento repentina voló varios sombreros y sombrillas de los asistentes y gruesas gotas de una lluvia atípica, empezaron a caer sobre Lakewood. La concurrencia, incluido el ministro se precipitaron a guarecerse en el salón de la mansión, mientras los novios permanecían parcialmente protegidos de la lluvia que se iba intensificando más y más, por el pequeño kiosco improvisado bajo el portal de rosas de Anthony …

Bajo el continuo golpeteo de la lluvia, Candy y Albert continuaban sumidos en largos y pausados besos. Los pétalos de las rosas que bordeaban y adornaban el pasillo en las enormes cestas, cayeron al suelo dispersándose por el lugar y revolviéndose con el lodazal del jardín. Candy echó sus brazos alrededor de cuello de su esposo con alegría y luego poniéndose en puntillas, besó su cuello con ternura. Albert acarició su espalda aún con los ojos semi cerrados. Luego giraron un poco para ver el desastre que los rodeaba.

 _ **\- ¡Toda la decoración del jardín se arruinó**_ – dijo al fin Candy- _**Otra señal de los dioses que nos dicen claramente que esto está mal… casarte con tu hija adoptiva, ¡Oh Albert! ¿No decían todos que esto era imposible de pensar?...**_ – terminó riendo la joven, mientras el la acercaba tomando posesivamente su cintura.

 _ **\- Lo único imposible en todo esto, es que temo que mi saco empieza a encogerse…**_ – respondió Albert sacudiendo con un atractivo gesto, el exceso de agua que había salpicado su cabello. Candy acarició su mejilla con suavidad y rió de buena gana.

\- … _ **Y que mi maquillaje se corrió, y que mi cabello se está esponjando bajo la tonelada de pasadores que lo sostienen, y que el joven del chelo perdió sus partituras entre el fango…**_

 _ **\- ¡La boda perfecta amor**_! – concluyó Albert riendo y apresándola junto a su pecho, justo cuando un grupo de meseros enviados por la tía Elroy con enormes paraguas llegaban a protegerlos y guiarlos hacia la mansión para continuar la celebración.

* * *

 _A lo lejos, bajo la lluvia que bañaba el portal de las rosas, la alada y tenue presencia de un sonriente rubio eternamente joven, pasó desapercibida._

 _Su voz amorosa y suave se hacía una junto al murmullo de los rosedales agitados por el viento fresco por la lluvia. Presente desde un lugar silencioso, remoto y por siempre cercano… dentro del primer y del último recuerdo amado, mezclándose entre lo irreal y lo divino… cobijándose entre los sueños, como fruto de esas posibilidades que emanan del amor..._

 _Nuevamente el perfume de los rosedales se impregnó con intensidad en torno a él, antes de que su figura se difuminara entre la lluvia, y sus pensamientos repitieran insistentemente un mensaje acariciante…_

" _ **En sus sueños seguiré amándolos,… en sus sueños, los amaré…"**_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **La parte 4 de este mini fic (en realidad no está escrito en partes separadas, no necesariamente, pero resultaba muy largo para subirlo de una vez, digo por la cuestión de la lectura ágil y eso), para MÍ, QUEDA DENTRO DE LAS HISTORIAS DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA. Es decir, la situación con Neil y la boda descrita en la parte 4 es mi versión de la boda para la Historia dentro de la Historia. Las partes 1 a la 3 bien pueden ir en HISTORIAS ALTERNATIVAS..., y obviamente entran dentro de mis desfiguros y alucines, que aquí hicieron fiesta XD (y en otros escritos también, ni modo que finja demencia jeje)**

 **¿Qué dije?... ¡Eso! XD ¡Gracias por leer!**

Este es mi noveno minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Al morir el alba", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Me duele amarte" (1) de Reik. Las referencias culinarias corresponden a la página Web .com. El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia. Escrito en 2010, estrenado en la Guerra Florida y editado en 2015, ahora ¡julio! ¡ya!

*Ver, Los Diarios de Grace Andrew ;)


End file.
